


Blazing Pussies

by cyberan0



Category: sound euphonium, 響け! ユーフォニアム | Hibike! Euphonium (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Western, Yuri, shoujoai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberan0/pseuds/cyberan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racing against time, Deputy Mick O'May and bounty hunter Reina Kozak ride to Fort Sureto for reinforcements before Mick's town is overrun by a large band of bandits.  Fort Sureto is about half a day's ride and through land populated by Indians on a warpath.  They hadn't gone far when they are ambushed by Indians.  Guns blazing, they fight for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because of this fandub:  
> http://animepowermakeup.tumblr.com/post/129040175995/college-will-not-keep-me-from-continuing-my
> 
> The character names have been wild westernized:  
> First, Last Name - Western version  
> Kumiko Oumae - Mick O'May  
> Reina Kousaka - Reina Kozak  
> Asuka Tanaka - Ashley 'Az' Tannick  
> Haruka Ogasawara - Harrah O'Gushwar  
> Kaori Nakaseko - Cary Gnochisecco (token Italian gunslinger)  
> Natsuki Nakagawa - Natasha Knockergoer  
> Midori Kawashima - Sapphire Cowshimmer
> 
> Without further ado, I present flaming lesbian Kumirei spaghetti western fan fiction, Blazing Pussies!

 

 

 **Chapter 1:  Distraction**  
  
  
Something whistled past her ear and Mick hunched against her horse's neck.  At that moment, her hat flew off and landed on the rocky soil several yards away with an arrow stuck through it.  She spurred her horse towards the pile of boulders.  
  
"Almost there, deputy!" said Kozak who twisted in her saddle and shot behind her.  
  
They reached the safety of the boulders and moved their horses out of the line of fire.  Then they got down to the serious business of fighting off the Indians.    
  
"Got one!" yelled Kozak.  
  
Fire and duck, fire and duck, then reload.  Mick's hands trembled as she slid the bullets in.  She took a deep breath and finished loading.  Cautiously peering over the edge, she spotted an Indian and fired.  Dust exploded from the rock that the Indian was hiding behind.    
  
"Hold it steady!" grumbled Kozak.  "You wasted a good shot!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Crouching low, Kozak went over to Mick's horse and slapped its rump soundly.  The startled animal galloped away from them, moving along the wall of rocks.  
  
"What in seven hells are you doin'?!" yelled Mick who tried to run after her horse, but Kozak tackled her.    
  
"Gotta get 'em to move," whispered the hunter.  "We can get the horse later."  
  
"Why mine?"  
  
"It's the town's.  Watch here."  Kozak pointed to a gap between boulders.  "Wait till I shoot then gun 'em all down."  
  
"I'm supposed to be givin' orders."  
  
"And I'm supposed to be keepin' your purty ass safe.  I got three."  Kozak stared at her with challenging violet eyes.  
  
Mick gritted her teeth.  For sure, she shot one and maybe injured another.  She opened her mouth to protest but Kozak moved away to a higher position with her rifle.  
  
She peeked through the gap and waited with nervous alertness.  The fading hoof beats added to her worries.  If she lost her horse, it would take them longer to get to Fort Sureto.  The town needed reinforcements as fast as possible.  
  
She saw the top of the Indian's head rising.  Her finger itched to pull the trigger, but she restrained herself.  Several more Indians crept away from their hiding places and turned towards the sound of the running horse.  The Indians looked around and then pulled their horses into view.  As soon as they began to mount, Mick heard a rifle shot and one of the Indians doubled over.    
  
Bracing her forearm against the boulder, she aimed and fired several times.  In less than a minute, it was over.  Five Indians lay scattered about, and most of their horses were galloping away.  One horse lay on its side with blood gushing from a wound.    
  
"Poor thing."  Mick walked over and aimed at the horse's head.    
  
Suddenly, she was tackled and several shots were fired.  Kozak screamed next to her ear.  Mick landed heavily on the sandy ground, with Kozak on top of her.  
  
"Damn!" yelled Kozak as she struggled to sit up while keeping her left gun aimed at the horse.    
  
The tackle had moved her towards the rump of the horse and that's when she noticed the Indian pinned under it.  The wound between his eyes told her enough.  
  
"Blasted varmint!"  Kozak shot him twice before dropping her right gun.  It was then that Mick noticed the blood on the handle.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
Kozak sat down from her kneeling posture and clutched her right shoulder.  Red began to spread across the cloth.    
  
Mick tied her bandanna tightly around the wound.  "Let's go back."  
  
"We should take their pieces.  Might as well get somethin'."  
  
"After I patch you up."  
  
They went back to the safety of the boulders with Kozak flinging curses left and right.  Despite her worry, Mick couldn't help but wonder where Kozak learned such colorful language.  
  
She helped take off Kozak's overcoat and shirt.  The hunter was wearing a silk undershirt.  She grasped the bloody fabric firmly.  "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Mick pulled at the fabric while Kozak hissed in pain.  A bloody ball fell to the ground.  She unbuttoned the undershirt, revealing her black bra and pale white skin.  With Kozak's medical kit, she cleaned the wound with whisky before binding it with bandages.  Meanwhile, the hunter continued to curse.  
  
"I'm sorry it hurts but I've gotta keep it tight to stop the bleeding," said Mick.  
  
"I don't hate pain.  Do what you gotta."  Kozak lifted the whisky bottle to her lips and drank with several large gulps.    
  
Mick paused and stared at Kozak.  "That's... kinda... exciting..."  
  
Kozak coughed, spurting whisky down the sides of her mouth.  She continued to cough behind her forearm.  Her violet eyes stared incredulously at Mick.  When she calmed down, she raised her chin with an affronted air but the corners of her lips twitched into an amused smile.  "Pervert."  
  
Mick felt warmth spread across her cheeks and she focused on bandaging again.  When Kozak raised the bottle to her lips, she stopped her.  "Hey, we still have a long way to go."  
  
"I'm sittin' here with a goddamn hole in my arm.  I need somethin' to forget it."  
  
"If you're too drunk, you'll fall off your horse.  Maybe you have something else in here."  She secured the bandage and started rummaging through the kit.  
  
Kozak took another swig while sweat trickled down her brow.  "Well... there's somethin' you can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me forget the pain.  Distract me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Somethin' pleasurable.  Small thing for a pervert like you."  
  
Her eyebrows rose up.  "Pleasurable?"  
  
Violet eyes challenged hers.  "Real pleasurable."  
  
Now that the wound was bandaged, her focus was lost and her eyes wandered over the curves of Kozak's body.  She was a fine woman.  Unconsciously, she licked her lips and her hands opened and closed.  Her thoughts were a jumble, "Did she really mean that?"  
  
Then Kozak laughed.  "The look on your face!  Priceless!  Saddle up and get your horse."  She pointed at her lynx.  "Tuck'll watch me."  
  
The hunter's pet lynx crouched along the path to the boulders.  Mick had seen it attack a drunken cowboy who threatened Kozak with a broken bottle.  She nodded and mounted Kozak's horse.    
  
As she rode away, Kozak shouted, "And don't forget to get their pieces."  
  
Her search took a few minutes.  Along the way, she spotted one of the Indians' horses and snagged it as well.  She headed back to the fallen Indians with horses in tow.  She found two single shot pistols and a more recent revolver on the bodies and a pouch of bullets of various sizes.  As a bounty hunter, Kozak didn't have a steady income.  She'd probably sell these to get money for supplies and medicine for her wound.  After she returned to the boulders, she gave the loot to Kozak who looked at them with disgust.    
  
"Just my luck.  One shot, and bastard still managed to get me."  She examined the revolver.  "Not bad, but there's no ammo for it."  She grabbed the whisky bottle and drank some more.  
  
Mick took the bottle away.  "That's enough."  
  
"Whatever you say, deputy."  
  
"Are you ready to ride?"  
  
"Think so..."  She started to rise but slipped back down.  
  
"This is why I told you not to drink!"  
  
Kozak leaned back and closed her eyes.  "Just give me a few."  
  
"Hey Kozak... what you said before... about distracting you..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Nah.  Your such an honest to goodness lawman.  I just wanted to peel that good girl face off ya."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"I was mindin' my own business at the saloon when you came in.  Joe Weller, you said, under arrest for jailbreak.  Man was skin and bones.  His woman was there, beggin', says he’s been sick, but you had this distant look in your eyes.  I said to myself, that's a damn good poker face.  Even a cryin' woman don't shake her.  With a face like that, it's like your untouchable.  That's why..."  She opened her eyes and stared at her.  "I wanted to peel it off."  
  
They looked at each other for several moments.  Then she chuckled and winced.  "You showed me new faces today."  
  
Mick felt indignant at first but when she saw the pained expression on Kozak's face, she drew a deep breath.  "I'll do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Distract you."  
  
Kozak's eyes narrowed.  "I just told you I was foolin'.  'Sides, you prolly don't know how."  
  
Mick felt blood rush to her cheeks.  "I know what you mean, and I'm telling you that I'll do it if it'll distract you."  
  
"That's crazy, you pervert."  
  
"And who's the crazy one who asked for it in the first place?"  
  
She laughed.  "You got me there."  She patted her left gun.  "You must think I'm crazy, taking up bounties and all.  After I shot down Pa's murderer, I couldn't see myself goin' back and stayin' at home like other girls in town.  I dint wanna be like ‘em.  you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand, Koz--"  The word got caught her throat as Kozak pointed her left index finger at her forehead.  
  
The hunter spoke a single word, as if a command.  "Reina."  
  
"Reina."  When they were children living in the same town, Reina told her that her name meant queen in Spanish.  When her father was assigned to another mission, Reina left with her family.  Years later, Reina came into her town, on the heels of a bounty.  Since she was a deputy, she didn't call the hunter by her first name when they met again.  A lawman had a reputation to maintain.  But at this moment, her name slipped out as if it was waiting to come out all this time.  
  
"I want to be special.  I don't want to sit by the fire and wait.  I want to blaze the trails.  That's why I hunt."  Her left finger traced a line between her eyebrows, down the bridge of her nose and landed on the tip of her lip.    
  
Mick had the urge to capture her finger tip and trap it in her mouth, but she was drawn by those intense violet eyes.  Gunslingers would die for a handsome woman like her and she wouldn't mind dying right now.  
  
"Yer town needs help.  We should git goin'."  
  
"Can you ride?"  
  
Reina tried to stand up but slipped down again.  "Guess not."  
  
"You need rest and I have to pay you back for saving my hide.  If you didn't, I'd be a goner."  Mick took the bedroll from her horse and went to a sheltered corner, shielded by a tall rock face against the prairie wind.  She reclined it against a pile of sand.  
  
"Yer my bounty.  I don't get paid if I don't get you there alive," said Reina as they moved over to the bedroll.  
  
Mick removed the undershirt and her hands paused over her bra.    
  
"Go on," said Reina.  
  
Her heart began to pound faster as she unhooked the bra and set it aside.  Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Reina's breasts which were bigger than hers.  She put her right palm against her nipple and gently massaged it until her erect nipple pushed against her palm.  
  
Reina's breathing changed and her cheeks flushed pink.  Mick removed her belt and unbuttoned her pants.  Reina didn't resist as she pulled it off to reveal black knickers.  These came off to reveal a patch of dark hair nestled between pale thighs.  Her body bore the tale of her travels.  There were faint scars here and there.   Her muscles were lean and ready.  
  
Mick moved her thighs apart while her right hand palmed Reina's breast.  Her mouth descended on an erect nipple while her left hand traced the contours of her prominent abdominals.  Eventually, her hand travelled down to explore the dark patch of hair.  
  
Her tongue played with the nipple, swirling and teasing it.  Reina gasped.  Mick moved to the other breast.  Her left fingers slid through silky dark curls, and probed for a cleft among folds of skin.  Her middle finger dipped into warm wetness.  By touch, she found a stiff nub at the top of the cleft.  Glancing up at Reina's, she watched her reactions as her fingers slid over the nub and folds of skin.    
  
Reina was taking more shallow breaths with her mouth slightly open.  Mick continued playing with her breasts and womanhood until Reina shifted her hips forward when her fingers passed over a deep crease.  Mick slid two fingers in and Reina drew a sharp gasp.  
  
"Did that hurt?"  
  
After a deep breath, she replied, "I'm fine.  Go on."  
  
Her fingers explored, feeling the texture of flesh.  Reina shifted again and her fingers could feel warm, slick flesh contract tightly around her.  She probed as deep as she could, rubbing and testing as she went, watching Reina's reaction.  She felt a protusion at the tip of her middle finger and she flicked it lightly.  Reina gasped.  She flicked it again and felt her shudder.  
  
Mick stroked, rubbed and swirled depending on Reina's reactions.  However, Reina sometimes tightened up around her fingers and they were cramping up.  She pulled out.  
  
"Th-- that's it?" asked Reina with a very disappointed tone in her voice.  
  
She moved her right hand between her thighs and slid in, earning a sigh of relief from Reina.  Her lips curved to a leer, "Just switching."  
  
As she worked, sweat trickled down her eye and she rubbed it off with her left hand.  Her nose twitched at the enticing scent on her fingers.  As she sniffed it, her mouth watered.  Like a thirsty horse to water, she dove down into that inviting valley.  
  
Reina moaned as she licked that stiff nub.  She felt a hand on the top of her head, pushing down.  Mick pulled out and slid her tongue inside.  Her index and middle fingers rubbed against the nub.  Meanwhile, Reina's legs were trembling and twitching as if her limbs were out of control.  It wasn't long until Reina spread her legs even more and pushed down on her head.    
  
Mick answered her need by probing as deep as she could with her tongue.  Her tongue rubbed against rough flesh and Reina answered with more moans and whimpers.  
  
"D-deeper..."  
  
As her 'queen' commanded, Mick slid her left middle finger under her tongue.  Reina twitched and bucked against her tongue and fingers.  A few minutes later, she stiffened and Mick could feel her tight flesh throbbing against her.  She stayed inside until the throbbing stopped.  
  
She flexed her cramped fingers.  "Was that good enough?"  
  
Reina slowly reached out and grabbed the bandana around her neck, pulling her.  Mick didn't resist and followed her motion.  Then Reina leaned over and kissed her hard.  
  
"Terrible.  You're supposed to kiss me first.  You went straight for my pants."  
  
Mick returned the kiss.  "I'll remember that next time."  
  
Reina smiled, leaned back on the bedroll and closed her eyes.  "You did good.  Best I've ever had."  
  
She felt suddenly jealous.  "You... you slept with..."  
  
"No!" came Reina's fierce reply.  "Nobody touched me like that.  'Cept you."  
  
"Oh."  Warmth spread across Mick's cheeks.  She was Reina's first.  If she were standing up, her knees would've buckled at the revelation.  She took a few moments to regain her composure.  "If... if that's good enough, lemme dress you up."  
  
"Yeah.  That was plenty."  
  
Mick helped her with her clothes and then made a sling with two bandanas tied together.  She assisted with mounting her horse.  While she was rolling up her bedroll, she realized that with her right arm in a sling, and her left holding the reins, Reina didn't have a free hand to draw her gun.  She secured the roll to her horse and tied the reins of the horses to Reina's saddle.  
  
"What're you doin'?" asked Reina.  
  
"I'll ride with you," replied Mick as she sat behind Reina.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you're riding, you can't draw.  I can handle the horse with my left and draw with my right.  We got three horses now.  When yours gets tired, we'll switch.  Besides, you took care of me, so I have to take care of you."  
  
The hunter looked at her with surprise.  "You can actually think of good ideas sometimes."  
  
"Hey!  That's mean!"  
  
Reina laughed and gave her the reins.  "Time's a-wastin'.  Let's head out."  
  
They rode across the valley with the lynx keeping pace behind them.  Reina's hair whipped across her face.  A faint fragrance tickled her nose.  "She smells nice," thought Mick as her nose sniffed the errant locks.  She had never held Reina before and it felt nice feeling her weight against her front.  
  
When they reached a stretch of flat land, Mick urged the horse into a gallop.  They had crossed about several miles when Reina began to breathe heavily.  
  
Mick slowed the horse to a canter.  "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No..." panted Reina as her left hand gripped the saddle horn.  "It's this... pushing against me.  I guess I'm still a bit touchy down there after what you did."  
  
Mick's cheeks flushed pink and then her lips drew into a roguish grin.  She spurred the horse into a gallop again.  Reina gasped with each stride.  Near the end of the flat plain, the hunter shuddered.    
  
"You... you did that on purpose... you're horrible..." croaked Reina between heavy breaths.  
  
She winked.  "Just part of your care."  
  
They passed a small pond and Mick decided to switch horses.  After she dismounted, Reina leaned on her horse.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Reina shook her head.  Her face was still flushed.  "Still a bit... touchy..."  
  
"Maybe you need a bit more distraction."  Mick leered at her and put her hand on her bedroll.  
  
The hunter whacked her on the head with her hat and spoke as if she were scolding a misbehaving dog.    "Down, girl!  We're out in the open.  Wasn't it your idea that I'd be able to draw?  How'm I supposed to keep watch with your distractions?"  
  
Mick put her hands up in mock surrender.  "You're right.  Sorry about that."  
  
Her shapely lips formed a pout.  "I'm riding behind you this time."  
  
They mounted Mick's horse with Reina sitting behind her.  The hunter's left hand slipped around her waist.  Mick secretly delighted at their closeness.  Mick turned her horse towards their destination and spurred it on.  


* * *

  
To be continued in **Chapter 2:  Under the Crescent Moon**  
  
  



	2. Under the Crescent Moon

  
  
They reached Fort Sureto about an hour after sunset.  The guards at the gate were skeptical since a bounty hunter was with her, but after their captain, Cary Gnochisecco verified her credentials and read Sheriff Tannick's letter, they were escorted to the fort's commander, Major Harrah O'Gushwar.  Mick quickly explained the town's predicament.  
  
Harrah read the letter.  "Your sheriff should've requested a squad or two after they found gold a month ago.  Now it's ripe for the picking."  
  
"Indians are on the warpath.  We found this on 'em."  Reina put the revolver on the desk.  
  
Maj. Harrah examined the handle.  "This was recently issued.  Are you the only deputy who left town?"  
  
Mick paused in thought.  "I don't remember seeing Deputy Sayter when I left."  Then a dread feeling formed at the pit of her stomach.  "Now that I think about it... I haven't seen her for a few days."  
  
The major gave the gun to Mick.  "Have your clerk check this.  I hope this isn't hers.  I'll tell the troops to get ready to move out before dawn.  In the meantime, have the doc look at that wound.  I'll have supper brought over to the infirmary."  Harrah started to stand.  
  
"Wait, I snared a bounty," said Reina.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  Mick pulled out the wanted poster of Zeke Adams and the paperwork for the bounty.  "Sheriff Tannick confirms the bounty."  
  
Harrah looked over the poster and the paperwork.  "Good work.  We'll pick him up on the way back."  She handed it to Cary.  "Have this filed and pay her."  
  
Cary saluted.  "Yes ma'am."  
  
They were guided to the infirmary and were introduced to Dr. Natasha Knockergoer.    
  
The doctor shook their hands.  "Call me doc or Nate.  What happened here?"  
  
Mick told her about the ambush and how she treated the wound.    
  
"I'm going to take a look.  I'm not saying you did a bad job, but you can't do much on the trail.  Since I'm here, I might as well give her the best we can offer.  Please lie down."  Nate gestured to a nearby bed.  
  
"Thank you," said Reina as she lay on the bed.    
  
Nate opened a leather case.  Within the case were a cylindrical metal tube and a long needle.  "My new toy.  I've wanted to try this."  
  
Alarmed, Mick took a step in between the Nate and Reina.  "What's that?"  
  
"A Hypodermic syringe."  She took a small glass bottle and poured some fluid into the cylinder.  "I'm going to inject this painkiller before I look at the wound."  Her thumb pushed the plunger slightly and some liquid came out of the needle's sharp tip.  "It'll be like a mosquito bite."  
  
She smiled, but it didn't seem very reassuring to Mick.  Instead, she seemed like a kid eager to try his toy gun on a playmate.  She felt a hand on her arm and looked down to see Reina who nodded slightly.  Mick stepped aside.  
  
The doctor positioned the needle near the wound.  When she pushed it in, Reina hissed through her teeth.  Mick clenched her fists as Nate pushed plunger down.  This was for Reina's own good.  She shouldn't feel worried about her getting hurt.  
  
"Goddammit!" said Reina loudly.  "That felt more like a scorpion sting!"  
  
"Really?  So you've been bitten by a scorpion?" said Nate lightly as she withdrew the needle.    
  
"Nah, but that ain't a mosquito bite."  
  
Nate laughed.  "You're a spring chicken.  If you can take a bullet, you can take a needle."  
  
"Don't mean I'd be wantin' either."  
  
She laughed again and turned to Mick.  "It'll take a couple of minutes.  Both of you can sleep here.  This is far from the main barracks, so Ms. Kozak will rest better.  Feel free to bring your gear over."  
  
"Thanks!  I'll do that right now," said Mick.  She turned to Reina.  "Do you need the saddle bags on your horse?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
When she returned, the doctor was unrolling the bandage.  Mick pushed their gear under the bed and sat on a nearby stool.  Clumps of dried blood caked over the wound.  Nate poked around the puncture and cleaned the wound with gauze.  Meanwhile, Reina would wince or twitch from time to time.  
  
"I'll stitch her up now."  To her surprise, Nate tied down Reina's arm with some straps.  "Deputy, mind if you hold her down?  Just put your hands on her shoulders.  Don't let her twist or rise."  
  
"I can handle it," said Reina with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Just a precaution.  You've been a good patient, really.  I've had boys whining and moaning while I worked on them.  You did none of that."  
  
Mick put her hands on Reina's shoulders.  Guilt rose within her.  "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine."  Reina's left hand squeezed hers.  
  
Mick watched as Nate stitched up the wound.  Reina's condition was her fault.  She wanted to remember this moment so that she'd never forget what Reina went through for her.    
  
Reina did handle it but with a string of curses and invectives in Spanish.    
  
"I see you've been around," said Nate dryly.  She finished it off by bandaging the wound.  "You shouldn't have felt that much.  I think I didn't give you enough.  My fault.  I'll give you another shot."  
  
After the doctor injected Reina, she went to a cabinet and took a jar of pills.  She put some in an envelope and started writing on a sheet of paper.  "Take one of these now and then another every three hours.  If you forget, just read my instructions."  Nate put the envelope and paper on the table near the bed.  
  
"Thank you," said Reina.  
  
"I'm going to pack up for tomorrow.  I'm sure they'll need me.  When you're done eating, just bring the tray to the kitchen.  Washroom and outhouse are just outside.  If you want anything else, just ask any of the boys at the guardhouse."  
  
"Thanks, Doc," said Mick.  
  
"Good night."  Nate left.  
  
Mick brought the tray of food over and added more pillows against the headboard.  After she helped Reina sit up, she poured some water and got a pill from the envelope.  
  
Reina took the pill, popped it in her mouth and then drank it down.  "Thanks."  
  
Mick looked at the food.  "What do you want first?  There's some soup... bean soup or something...  boiled potatoes, bacon and cheese sandwiches."  
  
"The sandwich."  
  
Mick helped her eat.  She cut the sandwich in smaller pieces so that it was easier for her to hold.  She also cut the potatoes and buttered the pieces.  For the soup, she cooled it down by blowing on it and lifted the spoon to Reina's mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna feel real spoiled after this," joked Reina.  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
"I sure will."  
  
When they were finished, she took the tray and dishes to the kitchen.  On the way back, she noticed a patch of cactus across the training field.  She walked over and crouched next to one that looked like her cactus on her desk at the Sheriff's office.  The cactus was a short but spherical kind with thorns along ribbed spines.  It had been a long day and her thoughts went back to what happened earlier that morning.  
  
A little before sunrise, Mack, her cat, managed to slip out the door.  There had been reports of wolves and coyotes outside of town, so she ran after it before it got in trouble.  When she caught up, Mack stopped near a very large cat.  It sniffed the large cat and purred.  The large cat turned its head and Mick saw that it had tufts of fur that stretched down its chin like a beard.  Goosebumps formed on her arms.  That thing might be a bobcat.  She had to get her cat away.  
  
She heard a woman say, "Ain't no use runnin' Zeke.  Give up or else."    
  
Two shots were fired and her cat ran away from the sound, hair bristling.  She caught the scared animal and pinned it against her body.  Then cautiously, she peered around the corner.  
  
A woman wearing a duster stood with her back towards her.  Her guns were trained on a man kneeling on the ground.  The man clutched his bleeding right hand and was spitting out expletives at the woman.  A gun was on the ground in front of the man.  
  
"Deputy Sheriff!  Reach!"  shouted Mick as her hand whipped down to draw her gun.  When her hand clutched empty air, dread filled the pit of her stomach.  In her haste to catch Mack, she forgot to belt her gun and ran out in her pajamas.  
  
The woman twirled her guns around her index fingers and holstered them smoothly.  Her hands slowly rose above her head and she turned around.  Mick's breath caught.  She had not seen her in years.  She was much older now, but she still had those distinctive intense violet eyes and haircut.  It was Reina Kozak.  
  
Reina's eyes travelled up and down, and then her eyebrow rose.  Mick could only imagine how strange she looked wearing pajamas, carrying a cat and claiming to be a deputy.  She cleared her throat and tried to sound as serious as possible, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Bounty.  His poster's in my pocket," replied Reina.  Her finger pointed towards her chest.  
  
Mick walked over and tried the right vest pocket.  The poster wasn't there, but she could feel Reina's soft breast under fabric.  Blushing, she tried the other pocket.  It wasn't there either.  
  
Reina cleared her throat.  "In my coat."  
  
"Sorry..."  Mick felt around and found a folded piece of paper.    
  
"Can't fault a lawman for being thorough," said Reina with an amused smile on her face.  
  
At that moment, the large cat sprang towards the man.  The man howled in pain as the cat raked sharp claws on his left hand which was closing in on the gun.    
  
Mick dropped the poster and picked up the gun.  She tried to scare the large cat away.  "Scram!"  
  
"Tuck!  C'mere!" said Reina.  The large cat stopped attacking the man and sat next to Reina.  
  
She put the gun in her pocket and picked up the poster.  The description and illustration matched the man.  She gave the poster back.  "You can put your hands down.  Tie him up and bring him to the sheriff.  Go down this street and make a left at the saloon.  It's on your left.  I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Reina took the poster.  "Will do."  
  
Mick hurried home and locked Mack in her room.  As fast as she could manage, she changed into her deputy's uniform and belted her gun.  When she arrived at the Sheriff's office, Reina was filling out paperwork with Sheriff Az Tannick.  
  
"I'll send this out on the next post.  Your reward should be here in a few days," said Az.    
  
"Why not ask the bank?" asked Reina.  
  
"We're a small town.  Folks here work the orchards.  The bank doesn't have this much money."  
  
"G'morning, Sheriff," greeted Mick.  
  
"'Morning O'May.  We got ourselves a big worm this morning."  Wide grin decorated Az's face.  
  
"Yeah, I saw."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Mick bit her lip and glanced at Reina.  If Reina told Az that she saw her in pajamas, she'd die of embarrassment.  She had to be careful.  "R--, ahem, Kozak had him already.  I just told her where to go."  
  
"He's been roughed up good.  I had to send for a doc to patch up his hand and foot."  
  
"Foot?"  
  
Az gestured to Reina.  "Shot his foot.  Can't have him bleeding to death before his trial."  
  
"Oh."  Now she understood why Zeke was kneeling down.  She heard two shots and assumed only one shot hit him.   By shooting him in the foot, Reina prevented him from running away.  
  
"By the way, wire came about Slim Joe.  He's broken out of Leppin's jail.  There's a rumor that he's got a woman in this town, going by Bethesda."  Az looked through a pile of posters and took one of a very skinny man.    
  
Mick stared at the poster to memorize his likeness, and then she read the wire about the woman.  "I don't know a Bethesda, but there's a Bertha working at a bakery."  
  
"Go ahead and check anyone who fits her description.  There's some other things I want you to check."  The sheriff pulled out a list and they went over each item one by one.  "This should keep you busy for the day."  
  
Mick took the list and sighed.  "I'd better get on it."  
  
"Did you need anything else, Ms. Kozak?"  
  
Reina stopped leaning against the wall.  "No, sheriff."  She tipped her hat slightly and left.  
  
"G'day then."    
  
Mick left the office and began asking around town for clues on Bethesda.  Just before noon, she struck gold and found Slim Joe at the saloon with Bertha.  She arrested him and escorted the fugitive to the jail.  On the way back to the office, Deputy Sapphire galloped past her and rushed in.  Alarmed, Mick ran in as well.    
  
"They're coming, Sheriff!  Maybe 200 of them," said Sapphire.  
  
"Were they heading out when you left?" asked Az.  
  
"No... they were drinking and eating.  They probably didn't pay attention to me since I'm dressed like this."  
  
Instead of the usual deputy uniform, Sapphire wore a dress.    
  
"You're damn lucky to be wearing that.  They'd gun down a lawman in sight.  Did they say when they'd head out?"  
  
"I didn't want to stay in case they'd get ideas, but it seems like they're waiting for more ammo."  
  
Az cursed under her breath.  She talked to two deputies with instructions to spread the news around town.  The deputies left quickly.  The sheriff began to write up a contract for hire.  "Can you ride to Ranch Biala?"  
  
"I think so but I need a different horse."  
  
"Pick one and ask for any ranch hand who can use a gun to come over.  We'll negotiate payment when they get here."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  Sapphire saluted and left.  
  
"O'May, find Kozak and head to Sureto."  
  
"Why me?  Cowshimmer's faster," asked Mick.  
  
"Wire came in, tribe's on a warpath.  Cowshimmer's a good shot, but not that good.  Besides, if I send her, Kozak won't go with her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Kozak's not part of this town.  She can make a run for it when those bandits get here.  If I send you, Kozak will go."  
  
"You just said she'd run for it.  Why'd you think she'd come with me?"  
  
Az looked at her levelly.  "Didn't you notice?  After you came in, she was watching you like a hawk.  We went over the list and she was there the whole time.  Then there's the way you talked about her.  You know her, don't you?"  
  
Mick nodded.  "We lived in the same town years ago."  
  
"You're a decent lawman, O'May, but you're going to need help if you run into Indians.  Kozak knows the trails.  I heard she turned in over a dozen bounties.  Rumor has it that she's a double draw."  
  
She remembered seeing Reina use two guns.  "Yeah, she is."  
  
"The only other double draw in these parts is Capt. Cary at Sureto.  We need her and her men.  I can't send Kozak alone.  Cary won't take her seriously but she'll listen to you."  Az handed her the contract, the bounty paperwork and a letter.  "Find Kozak.  Tell her about the job and let her know she can pick up the reward at Sureto.  Give the letter to Cary and tell her that we're about to get a ton of bandits either today or tomorrow and we need their help."  
  
"I still don't think she'd be keen to go."  
  
"If she does, you owe me ten beers.  Now get."  
  
Mick saluted.  "Yes ma'am!"  
  
She found Kozak in the saloon and explained the situation.  As Reina read the contract, her heart beat with anticipation.    
  
"Let's go," said Reina.  
  
Relief and nervousness conflicted within her.  She was glad that she wouldn't have to ride alone, but she felt uneasy that Reina was going with her.  She wondered if Reina held any grudges from the time she moved away years ago.  
  
On the morning of the move, Reina asked her to meet at the chapel.  Instead of going, Mick just stayed home.   She felt that she couldn't say goodbye to Reina.  
  
Mick poked at the cactus and winced as a thorn pricked her finger.  It was better to have tough skin like this cactus and to keep people at a distance.  If she didn't get close, she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"If I said goodbye to Reina, that kinda feels like the end, you know?  If I didn't say goodbye, I could pretend that she was still around."  She pulled a battered old harmonica out of her pocket.  When she and Reina saw it at the general store, it seemed like the best thing in the world.  She worked odd jobs to earn enough money to buy it.  Reina also did extra work for her father at the chapel and helped pay for half of it.  Even though she spent her own money, she still considered it as a present from Reina.    
  
"As long as I have this, I can still play for her and she'd be right here, listening."  She played a short melody that was usually part of service.  As the preacher's daughter, Reina would sometimes play that melody on her trumpet.  After service, she and Reina would play together, trumpet and harmonica.  
  
"I wonder if she still plays?  She plays really good.  At least, I think so.  Maybe she doesn't anymore.  She's a hunter now.  Music's probably the furthest thing on her mind."  She sighed.  Tomorrow, the troops would head out and save the town.  Reina would be paid for her services.  "I'm just a job and we're done here.  She's got no reason to hang around.  I wish I could hear her play one more time."  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Nah, she's all shot up and she's hurting bad.  Besides, I didn't say goodbye.  She probably hates me.  Yeah, she must hate me."  She stared at the cactus.  It would be better to keep her distance.  
  
"Just 'cause you forgot to say goodbye don't mean she hates you."  
  
Mick shouted at the cactus.  "You don't understand!  I made a promise!"  She gripped the harmonica in her fist and stared at the ground.  "I promised her... but I didn't keep it."  
  
"Then you just have to make it up with another promise."  
  
"What kinda promise?"  
  
"A promise only you can make."  
  
Then she noticed the shadows on the ground.  Under the light of the crescent moon, the tall cactus cast long shadows like spears while hers was short in comparison.  Behind her shadow was a taller shadow.  Mick gasped in alarm and turned around quickly, hand flying to her gun.  
  
"Just me," said Reina.  
  
Mick's jaw dropped.  Reina was dressed in a white nightgown with straps at the shoulders.  There were no sleeves.  Without her ponytail, the prairie wind played with her dark locks, spreading them like a veil behind her.  The wind also ruffled her hem, lifting the fabric to her knees.  In the moonlight, her white gown gave her the appearance of an ethereal being, so close but untouchable.    
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I... I was just surprised at how damn beautiful you look," blurted Mick.  
  
Reina's cheeks flushed pink and she smiled with amusement.  "Still talking to plants?"  
  
Mick blushed with embarrassment.  "I was... uh... just thinking... out loud."  She tried to change the topic.  "Anyway, it's windy.  You shouldn't be out here."  She began to remove her vest but Reina shook her head.  
  
"It's not that cold.  I'm fine."  
  
"Oh... ok... but you should be resting."  
  
"You didn't come back, so I thought you came here 'cause you're still hungry."  
  
"Hungry?  Why'd you think that?"  
  
Reina pointed at the cactus.  "Those."  
  
Mick laughed.  "I'm not desperate enough to eat cactus."  
  
"Not the plant.  The fruit.  Here..."  Reina took a hidden pocketknife from her boot and walked to the nearest cactus.  With a quick motion, she sliced off a round, red protrusion on top of a prickly leaf.  Holding the sliced bottom, she cut the other end and across.  Inside was a fleshy pulp.  She cut some pulp and speared it on the tip of her knife.  She bit off the pulp and chewed.  "See?  It's sweet."  
  
Reina cut another piece and lifted it to Mick's mouth.  Mick stared at it for a few moments and then cautiously bit it off the knife.  She let it slip into her mouth.  It reminded her of watermelon.  "There's some seeds."  
  
"Just spit those out."  
  
"How'd you know that you could eat these?"  
  
"When you're out there, you gotta know what you can eat if you run out of food.  Here."  Reina offered another piece.  "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It looks tough on the outside, but it's soft and sweet on the inside.  It sorta reminds me of someone."  A mysterious smile formed on Reina's face as she looked at her.  
  
She tried to change the topic.  "The stars are bright tonight."  Internally, she berated herself for saying something so lame.  
  
"I wonder how many people are looking at them?  It's like a sea of stars.  It's really beautiful."  
  
"I’ve seen a lot of the beautiful things in the world, but it doesn't compare to your smile."  
  
Reina's cheeks flushed pink and she stared at her.  "That was cheesy and horrible, Mick.  Payback?"  
  
"Maybe..."  Mick laughed and bit into another piece.  
  
As they ate the fruit, Mick couldn't help but admire the lovely lady before her.  Her eyes wandered over the nape of her neck and she wondered what it would be like to plant kisses along its curve.    
  
Eventually, they finished the fruit and Reina threw the skin into the bushes.    
  
"So... are you ready to keep your promise?"  
  
"What promise?"  
  
Reina sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation.  "Mick, you have a terrible personality.  Don't you remember?"  
  
Her mind raced through the day's events.  Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what Reina meant.  She stepped closer and cupped Reina's face with her right hand.  She drew a deep breath and looked into those violet eyes.  Then she kissed her.    
  
That afternoon, she was too worried about Reina and the need to get to Sureto to enjoy those quick kisses.  Right after those kisses, she casually made a promise to remember to kiss her first next time.  Now that they were safe in the fort, she took her time feeling those soft, warm lips now sweetened with the fruit that they just shared.  She felt strangely dizzy, but she wanted more.  Her left hand snaked behind Reina's head and applied a gentle pressure as her tongue probed those lovely lips.  Reina's lips parted and her tongue slid in to be joined by another.    
  
As she caressed the inside of Reina's mouth with her tongue, she silently prayed, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye.  I'm sorry I forgot about my promise.  Please forgive me."  
  
Then Reina's tongue pushed back and her own tongue retreated to her mouth.  Assuming that she was rejected, Mick began to move away but Reina's left hand curled behind her neck and kept her in place.  Unsure what to do, Mick froze as Reina's tongue slid deeper into her mouth.  It took a few seconds for her to notice that Reina was doing the same things that she did.  Her heart leapt with joy and her eyes watered with tears.  Her right hand slid down to Reina's waist and she pulled her closer to her.  
  
Under the crescent moon, they shared a kiss that seemed to last forever.  Teeth gently bit and lips sucked while tongues teased and caressed.  They only stopped when Reina leaned against her and Mick swayed to keep their balance.  Even under the moonlight, she could see Reina's flushed face.  
  
"Do... do you want to rest of your medicine?" asked Mick in a breathless whisper.  
  
Reina smiled slyly.  "If you're trying to get out of your promise, you can forget it."  
  
Mick swallowed as her hands trembled with excitement.  She stood close to her as if she could shield her from the cold prairie wind.  They walked back to the infirmary.    
  
Reina gestured to the next bed.  "Can you push them together?"  
  
She went to the opposite side and braced her hands against the wooden frame.  The bed posts screeched against the wooden floor, but she managed to push it next to Reina's bed.    
  
Meanwhile, Reina sat on her bed and patted the spot to her left.  "Sit."  
  
Mick obeyed and Reina began to unbutton her shirt.  A lump grew in her throat while her heart beat like a drum as she wondered what she was getting into.  When she lifted her hands to undo a button, Reina stopped her.    
  
"I'll do it."  
  
One by one, Reina removed her clothes.  When she 'distracted' Reina that afternoon, she was fully clothed.  She expected to be clothed tonight as well.  Now naked, she felt very vulnerable and unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.    
  
"I told you I'd peel off your good girl side," said Reina with a smirk as if that was an adequate explanation.  She took her hand and placed it over her shoulder strap.  "Your turn."  
  
Her trembling fingers awkwardly worked on the knot of the strap while violet eyes roamed over her body.  When both straps were untied, the nightgown slipped down Reina's pale, lithe torso.  Reina leaned back onto the bed and Mick slipped the nightgown down her legs.  Only Reina's knickers were left and it only took a second for Mick to remove the final garment.    
  
Her eyes feasted on Reina's glorious body.  She wouldn't mind just watching her all night, but Reina's hand tugged at her wrist.  For a few moments, she didn't know where to start.  Everything seemed so tempting.  Just to be safe, she leaned down and kissed Reina.    
  
Her hands wandered slowly all over Reina's body as if she was trying to memorize every curve.  After tomorrow, Reina would be going after her next bounty while she would return to being an average small town deputy.    
  
From her lips, her mouth traced a path along her jaw, down her neck and collarbone.  Her hands gently massaged those shapely breasts.  Reina tossed back her head and sighed.  Her lips planted a line of kisses along the center of her chest.  She lifted her right hand and engulfed her nipple into her mouth.  Reina gasped upon contact.  With her tongue, she flicked the nipple to and fro.  Moans and whimpers slipped through Reina's lips.    
  
She was about to do her other breast when Reina's left hand moved hers over the soft, downy dark hair over junction of her thighs.  Mick smiled wickedly.  Not just yet.  She engulfed her other breast, subjecting it to the same treatment while her hand caressed the sides of Reina's thighs.  As she did so, she felt Reina shift enough to make her hand touch warm wetness.  Mick moved her hand away from the wetness and played with the crop of dark hair.    
  
"Mick..." pleaded Reina.  
  
She ignored her and trailed kisses to her abdomen.  Her lips traced the outline of faint scars and as she did so, felt supple muscles under her pale skin.  When she reached Reina's navel, a teasing aroma tickled her nose and her mouth watered in anticipation.  She kissed and licked around the navel while her hands pushed Reina's legs further apart.  
  
"Mick!"  Reina pushed down on her head.  
  
Mick slid back and stared at the sight before her.  Even in the dim candlelight, nether lips glistened invitingly, like a freshly made candied apple.   She bent down to lick from botton to top, the tip of her tongue flicking against a stiff nub.  Reina gasped.  Mick looked up to watch Reina's chest rise and fall.  Her patient opened her eyes and stared at her with an air of command.  She bowed slightly and then repeated the lick with more pressure.  Her tongue explored folds of skin while her lips would gently suck.  When she reached the nub, she engulfed as much of it within her mouth and sucked lightly.  
  
Reina moaned and her legs trembled.  Mick slid her tongue along the sides of the stiff nub and then pushed against it gently.    
  
"More..." whimpered Reina.  
  
Mick obliged and continued to lick and suck.  Her right hand felt along the folds of skin and her finger tips found its target.  Her middle and ring fingers plunged into her depths.  Reina inhaled sharply and slick flesh tightened around her fingers.  Slowly, Mick slid her fingers in and out, rubbing against twitching muscles.  
  
Reina arched slightly and her left hand gripped the bedsheet.  "Ah... ahhh!  Ahh... aahhh..."  
  
Whenever Reina twitched or adjusted the angle of her hips, Mick noted the position of her fingers and tongue.  She concentrated more around certain spots.  Soon, her fingers felt a tense flesh where there wasn't before.  She pressed against the knot of tension and Reina trembled.  
  
"OH!  Ohhh..... there... yes... ohhhhh...."  
  
Mick continued her ministrations dutifully while Reina's legs thrashed around her.  More than once, Reina would push down on her head or she would bring her thighs together.  Mick would repeat what she was doing when Reina did that, and elicited more moans from the lovely woman before her.  
  
So that Reina wouldn't complain, Mick positioned her left hand by her womanhood.  She slid her middle finger under the fingers of her right hand and then withdrew her right hand.  Then she inserted the ring finger.  She resumed the rhythm that Reina wanted.    
  
Soon, more muscles tensed around her fingers.  Her fingers were cramping up but she kept pace.  Then Reina's legs straightened and her back arched slightly.  Tight muscles throbbed against her fingers and she slid in as deep as she could.  Reina was breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh... oh... Mick... haaah... ahhhh..."  
  
Mick crawled up and lay next to her.  She watched Reina's bosom rise and fall with her heavy breaths.  A few moments later, Reina turned her head and kissed the tip of her nose.  Another kiss landed on her cheek.  Mick lifted her head up to catch Reina's next kiss on her lips.    
  
She felt Reina sucking on her lips and nibble on them as if she were sampling a tasty treat.  Then their tongues met in a twisting dance of pleasure.    
  
Between kisses, Reina asked, "Do you want to ride me?"  
  
"What...?  I... uh... you're injured..."  
  
"Yes, but I can still do this."  Reina lifted her left leg and put her left hand on it, palm up.  Her middle and ring fingers pointed upwards.  
  
Mick licked her lips and her leg moved toward Reina's.  "Wait... no... I can't wear you out.  Hey... what are you... AH!"  Without warning, Reina moved her left hand and slipped it between her thighs.    
  
Violet eyes held hers and she felt mesmerized by that intense gaze, so much that she was vaguely aware of slim fingers slipping between slick folds.    
  
When the tips of those fingers poised over her place of love, Mick held her breath and waited.  Instead, those violet eyes watched her intently.  Her nether lips flared with anticipation and Mick nodded.  Slim fingers plunged in and she gasped at the sensation.    
  
"Move," commanded Reina as she tilted her head towards her left leg.  
  
Mick obeyed and positioned herself with Reina's leg between her thighs.    
  
Reina braced her left hand against her leg.  "Ride as much as you want."  
  
With her hands on the bed for leverage, Mick rocked against Reina's hand.  She started slow at first, like urging a horse into a leisurely canter, then faster and harder as her pleasure dictated.  Soon, she was moving like a cowboy riding a bucking horse in a rodeo.  The warmth that gathered between her thighs grew into blazing heat matched only by the sun at high noon.  
  
Meanwhile, Reina watched her intently, with a mysterious smile on her face.  

When she leaned forward, she rubbed against Reina's palm.  The fingers would slide out, so she would lean back and press down to bring as much of them inside her.  She did this back and forth.  Sometimes, she would pause and squeeze around her fingers just to feel Reina as deep as she could, even if it hurt a bit.  After tomorrow, the hunter would go her way and Mick wanted to remember the feeling of Reina within her.  
  
Sweat rolled down her back and her quads ached with her exertions.  Then her insides spasmed with pleasure and Mick collapsed by Reina's side.  As she tried to catch her breath, the hunter kissed her sweaty forehead.  
  
She had begun to doze off when Reina asked, "If you want to do it again, go ahead."  
  
"No... We should get some sleep."  
  
"If you're done, I'm pulling out.  My hand is cramping up."  
  
"Oh!  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to trap you."  Mick spread her thighs.    
  
"It's ok."  Reina lifted her hand and examined the smear of blood on her fingers.  "I'd never guess that you like it rough."  She licked her fingers.  
  
"You're twisted, Reina!"  Mick turned around to hide her embarrassment.  She did feel a little sore.  Maybe she rode too hard, but she wanted to feel both pleasure and pain.  
  
"Don't be like that.  Get the blanket and hold me."  
  
She pulled the blanket over them and then leaned over to blow out the candle.  As requested, she snuggled up to Reina and slipped her hand around her waist.  
  
"Good night, Reina."  She leaned down for one more gentle kiss.  
  
"G'night," whispered Reina when she ended the kiss.  
  
Mick closed her eyes and hoped that she would dream more of this wonderful night.

* * *

  
  
To be continued in Chapter 3:  Overlapping Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to base the names of places using California towns, but since this is a lesbian fanfic, I decided to go with female body parts.  
> Sureto - oterus spelt backwards, ie uterus.  
> Biala - labia  
> Leppin - nipple spelt backwards, with L and e flipped
> 
> At the cactus scene, I make a reference to the song "The Place Where We Found Love", which is the piece Reina and Kumiko played at the end of Ep 8:  
> The stars that rise to the night sky, do so as they keep someone in mind  
> How many people in this town are looking up at them? I wonder  
> Even if I’ve seen all the beautiful things in the world gathered before my eyes  
> Nothing compares to you who’s smiling for me right now
> 
> The title is a reference to Crescent Moon Dance, which is the piece that they played for the competition.
> 
> I originally planned this to be a 1-shot but the world needs more Kumirei, so I expanded it to 3 chapters. I hope you enjoy it so far. As always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
